Lovers in the Shadows
by Couture Girl
Summary: Theodore is always in the shadows, by choice. Luna is the shadows, not by choice. And when they're together, they become lovers in the shadows.


**AN: Written for Middy's The Secret Relationship Challenge over in HPFC.**

**Prompt: Heaven and Hell**

**Pairing: Tuna (Oh, C.G. what a surprise XD)**

**Warnings: People this is rated M for a reason. Lemony goodness involving an underage quirky witch and a very broken wizard ;) You have been warned! **

**Much love to my beta Hyper Caz :D we're finally done for the summer, so expect fast updates!**

* * *

For a fifteen year old, Theodore Nott was very mature. He had lived a horrible childhood and he was destined to be a Death Eater now that the Dark Lord was near. He hated being surrounded by people who were so fake, who only cared about appearances and money that they didn't have. He was the Slytherin loner, paid attention in class and got great marks in Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He stayed out of trouble. No one noticed him and that was fine for him. He really didn't care about the opinions of others.

Well except for one.

Luna Lovegood. His Luna. His girlfriend. Although, he didn't like that term – it was more like lover, his lover. Girlfriend sounded too cliché, too common and unoriginal in his opinion. Luna was so much more than that: she was everything, so different, strange, quirky, beautiful, calm, intelligent and patient with him.

They were lovers in the dark, hiding in the shadows, kissing when no one looked their way, holding hands for just a second.

His lover, Luna Lovegood. The third year Ravenclaw that spoke of imaginary creatures, talked in a dreamy voice and always saw the good in people, like she saw in him. Theodore didn't understand her sometimes; he had been an awful git to her the past years, because he hadn't wanted to accept his feelings for her, but she would always say that fate would make things better, that they belonged together, and that she knew him from another life.

He would always frown and turn the other way.

Luna would always skip behind him, following him to the strange room that he had found in his first year. With a mere thought, the room would change into whatever you wanted it to be.

And now that they had been together since January, since that night in the Black Lake, Theodore actually believed in all she said. After all, she was the only happiness that he had in his life.

But now that summer was near and the Triwizard Tournament was near its end, he knew that the next three months were going to be dark.

It was an unspoken rule for Theodore and Luna that they would be not seen together in public. Well Theodore was the only one who followed this rule, while Luna would talk to him in the Great Hall, library and anywhere they saw each other, always saying something about Nargles and Wrackspurts, or something very Luna-ish.

Of course people didn't pay attention to the loner Theodore Nott who was covered in scars from his neck to his toes, and neither did they to Luna 'Loony' Lovegood who blabbed about some imaginary creatures all the time. But Theo had a feeling it was a battle with himself. Soon enough the Dark Lord would rise again. His old father had told him that their Lord's return was getting near. He had even showed Theo his Dark Mark; it was moving and it had never moved before.

And that night, when his father had told him that they would go to the Quidditch game, they had seen the raid and the Dark Mark in the sky. Theodore knew his Lord was coming and he wanted to keep Luna a secret. Because even though he was trained to become the best follower, he knew that the Dark Lord would not tolerate weakness, and somehow Luna was his weakness.

Theodore Nott was soon to be a Death Eater.

His father had told him that the Dark Lord hated weakness.

So in the months between January and June, Theodore and Luna would send each other looks from across the Great Hall. No one was the wiser. When her dreamy blue eyes caught his too mature emerald eyes, both imagined that they were sitting at the same table, eating together, talking about some strange creature or something that could take his mind off the upcoming date of _his_ return.

In between classes, when they passed by each other, Luna would be the brave person in the relationship and would risk touching his cold scarred hand with her warm hand, a dreamy smile directed his way. Theodore burned with that simple touch.

It would drive him nuts – it was heaven and hell. She was so near, but he couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk what they had. But somehow that made it more thrilling, more passionate, more exciting, and more unique.

And as Luna was the more brave one, she would out of the blue push him into broom closets and kiss him. Her reasons were that the Wrackspurts needed to get out of his brain. Theodore would just smirk and kiss her back, forgetting for a moment that maybe someone had seen them.

What he hated most about the rule he had set was that he couldn't defend Luna from the people that made fun of her. She would always tell him to ignore them – it wasn't them, but Nargles that were fans of stealing things, especially unique things. This would make him sigh. He disliked and loved that about Luna. Why was she so nice?

He was a Slytherin after all, so of course those horrid people would happen to drink a spiked pumpkin juice, were irritated by itching powder, had their clothes disappear, or were on the receiving end of a hex here and there. Luna would frown at him, saying that it was unkind.

"They deserve it. They were awful to you," he hissed angrily, wanting her to see it from his point of view.

Luna knew that he wouldn't say sorry. He hated saying sorry.

"What's done is done, now please can we go now?" he would always say, his lips landing on hers. He disliked having her mad at him for simply defending her in his own way.

Sighing, she would nod. He wasn't the only one that was bewitched; he brought her a sense of stability. Finally, Theodore was here with her and it would be horrible to stay mad at him when she had waited many years to be reunited.

At night, he would go to the Ravenclaw Tower and wait in the shadows for his nymph, to take her to the Forbidden Forest for their nightly walks. They would lie in their clearing and see the stars, not speaking, just looking up. Then she would whisper and they would hold each other, afraid of losing each other. Sometimes, when that fire was too much to hold inside, they would make love.

Theodore preferred the Forest. It was theirs. No one would see them and no one would comment, or sneer, or laugh. They were alone there, stars guarding them from the ceiling of the sky, and the bushes and trees were the walls, the creatures the people. They understood. They accepted the two strange lovers. They didn't criticize.

Sometimes – most of the time – Theodore felt bad. He couldn't actually treat her like a lover, couldn't take her out to eat.

"It's alright, Theodore. I like being here – it's quiet – and anyway, Madam Puddifoot's is too frilly and gaudy for my taste."

He had gotten a pair of raddish earrings, because when he saw them they had reminded him of Luna.

"I'll use them forever," she said dreamily.

Everything was going so well, until the night Cedric Diggory was killed and Potter had yelled in front of everyone that Lord Voldemort had returned. His father had told Theodore that he would know when the time was near. Thankfully no one had noticed that Theodore took Luna's small hand into his and ran to the strange room. The forest wasn't an option.

"He's here. What Potter said is true," he whispered urgently to Luna. Both had known this time would come; Theodore had told her in the beginning that he was going to be a Death Eater.

"I'm not going to leave you. I already told you that I would be here, that I accepted you as you were," Luna promised, her hands going to his face.

"I-I just want you to understand that I'm going to do things that you won't think highly of," Theodore stuttered, for a moment feeling weak.

"I understand, I don't agree with them, but I understand. And I'll be here, Theodore. I won't leave you." Her dreamy voice was strong. It amazed him every time that even though she was a year younger than him, she was so mature, so understanding, so accepting, so nice, so Luna.

He wouldn't survive if she left him and she knew that. "You need me more than ever – after all who's going to take those Wrackspurts on your brain?"

Nott chuckled.

"I believe that you'll be busy this summer then," she whispered, her red lips landing on his neck, kissing each scar.

He nodded. He would be under the Dark Lord's guidance. Theodore would be taken from the old bastard to be put in the hands of his Lord.

"You know, it's not too late for you to leave me," he said quietly, his fingers threading through the white blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, a slow fire building in the pit of his stomach as she kissed his neck.

"I could say the same thing. After all you are seeing a loon,"she said while giggling.

His hands went to her face. "Don't call yourself that. You aren't a loon," Theodore told her firmly.

"Well then stop saying that I have time to leave you."

That made him shut up. For a moment.

"You know, maybe he won't like me. Maybe I won't be good enough. What if something happens to you?" he asked, his fear making itself known. Just because he had been trained to be the perfect follower didn't guarantee it.

"I want to be with you, even though bad things may happen to me," she reassured.

"Merlin, maybe you are a loon," he said, not meaning it. She knew he didn't.

As they sat down on a couch, Luna positioned herself on top of him, their bodies fitting together like pieces in a puzzle. They were made for one another; they were a perfect fit. Theodore sighed, smelling her neck, her cinnamon scent wrapping him into her.

Her arms went around him and he pushed her back, not wanting to get caught in her hold. He wasn't good enough and he was a lost cause now. She would hate him for what he was to become.

"Luna..." For some bloody reason, his hormones won and he let her hug him, holding her to him. "Luna – "

"I love you," her dreamy voice whispered in his ear.

"If I fail, he'll kill you," he begged, not caring that he looked weak.

"I love you," she repeated again, kissing his ear.

"And he'll make me watch it, and I'll kill him for it. I'll die trying." Theodore made himself forget that he looked like a Hufflepuff, getting so emotional.

"I love you." Luna's fingers went to his messy hair, running through it as she kissed his forehead.

"Or worse he'll torture you." Theodore's eyes hollowed.

"I love you." Her red lips went to his eyes, kissing them softly.

"He'll make me torture you and kill you." That was his worst fear, that he'd end up like his father.

"I love you." Luna kissed his nose.

"I love you too." He had never said it before. She would always say her love for him and she knew that he loved her; Luna counted on actions, not words. But she was a girl and it felt nice, like a burst of butterflies when he said it.

Nott's voice was a whisper by now, getting lower with each word that escaped his mouth. But his movements were confident. His large scarred hands wrapped around her tiny hips, making her lie on the bed that had replaced the couch. The strange room knew what the lovers wanted. His weedy body covered hers and she kissed him when he proclaimed his love for her.

Before Luna, he had been with Daphne Greengrass. He knew what he was doing. And it wasn't the first time he and Luna had been this close, had been this intimate. But in the short months of their relationship, Theodore had become an expert – after all, they were soul mates and had been together in an another life.

He touched her curves, admiring them. She was so young, a year younger than him, but the selfishness that he had inherited from his father had wanted him to make her his. And her mouth yielded to his tongue. Both tongues soon began to dance with one another, and he explored her mouth, savoring her taste.

Their hands and movements deepened; slowly their clothes began to fall on the floor, Luna being an enthusiastic participant, much to his amusement.

He never questioned her, except for the first time they had been intimate, and this felt like it was going to be their last time, the calm before the storm in their relationship.

"You can't be so sure that you won't hate, that you'll hate me later, that you'll regret doing this – with me." His voice was hoarse from lust and his need to convince her.

"If you try to live life without having regrets, then you don't live at all. And I will never regret this, Theodore. You have to believe me, trust in what I feel for you. I'll be here." Her small hands touched his arms, his scars. Her hand went to his left forearm, where it was still clear of any trace of the tattoo that he would have. "I know you so well, better than yourself. I'll still love you after this. And you're forgetting that we were together in another life." She smiled, giggling, trying to lighten up the mood.

He chuckled. "How could I forget."

"Make love to me, Theodore," she whispered dreamily, her blue eyes begging him, like he had begged her.

And this was more erotic to him than having Greengrass naked on his bed. Luna was his, his little innocent nymph. His long fingers went for her hair, pulling her face to his. He kissed her on her blood red lips, their tongues fighting for control.

Without breaking the kiss, he let his hands wander to her spine, his fingers travelling up and down slowly, then around to massage her small breasts. They weren't like Greengrass', whose were bigger. But ever since he had been with Luna, he had preferred these small breasts which fitted his hands. A small moan escaped her as her fingers pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck, while her other hand went between his legs. Pressing, massaging, over his underwear, and then under, touching skin, touching him.

Luna's touch was so delicious that for a moment he forgot about the breasts that he loved so much. He stopped the kiss and, with his eyes closed, he licked his lips, groaning in the most sensual way that Luna had ever heard. This encouraged her and she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, taking off her clothes from her hips down. Theodore quickly took off his underwear. It always amazed him to see Luna naked – he felt that he was the luckiest man on Earth, that it was a miracle from Merlin himself, receiving moments like this. And most of all having her on top of him.

He reached again for those small breasts of hers and began to suck, his tongue curling around the small nipple that was dark compared to her snow skin.

"Ahh…" Luna sighed, her hands going to his messy hair. Theodore's green eyes looked up at her; the look on her face was pure ecstasy and it made him get harder. His mouth went to the other breast, his hands going to her waist, pushing her down, making her meet his thrusts. Somewhere in the midst of this, every other piece of clothing was discarded.

Finally he had enough and slowly he pushed her, making her giggle. Their faces were at the same level and they began to kiss softly. His erection was between her thighs. Wrapping her skinny legs around his hips, she rubbed herself against him, not enough for him to enter her, but still it made him go nuts. He let it continue for a few minutes, enjoying her kisses but then he begged.

"Enough or I won't be gentle."

He was always gentle with Luna; he would always take his time with her. Once in a while in the broom closets or the deserted classrooms, it was simply for her pleasure, so it had to be fast. But he preferred to take his time.

Her small pink tongue licked the bridge of his nose, making him smirk. Quickly looking for his wand and finding it, he tapped her flat stomach, casting a contraception charm. He wasn't that selfish. She was still very young, and having kids was the last on his list.

Luna's legs were slightly opened, waiting for him. A dreamy smile was on her face. She was giving herself so freely, trusting him, as he trusted her.

"Open your legs more," he ordered, his voice husky with lust and excitement.

She obeyed, and Theodore kneeled in between her thighs, his finger stroking her lower lips. She was already wet, her muscles pulsating, making him grin like a fool. His mouth crept to her lips, then he began to satisfy her. Luna was always first. He was never selfish with her like he had been with Daphne. His licked and flicked her entrance. He felt ablaze, yet complacent. His lips sucked as his tongue caressed and penetrated before rising to her delicate button of pleasure, not stopping even as Luna moaned, tensed and trembled with pleasure, her small hands pulling at his hair. His emerald eyes looked up at her as he groaned. Her lips were open and he felt like he was idolizing his goddess with the greatest gift he could offer.

Licking his lips, he quickly repositioned himself to enter her until he was fully in.

"Ahh. I've missed this," she said in between sighs.

He moved his hips back and forth, generating a small and exquisite rhythm inside of Luna while her arms went around his neck, pulling at his messy hair, their chests and hips touching. She hugged herself to him, small tears escaping her eyes. She somehow knew that this would be the end before hell broke loose for them both. As her hips met his, Luna forced the sadness to leave and accepted the fullness inside her, a fire that was so powerful. She was literally full with Theodore, her Theodore.

Luna shifting her hips to feel him deeper inside. He breathed harder and moved faster, his eyes closed as she admired him. His long hands went to her back, down to her bottom, holding them and pushing her more to him. Both were near of the edge of the cliff. His long fingers then went to her clit and his mouth met hers. A few seconds passed and both fell, landing together in the warm ocean.

His messy hair landed on her small breasts, while his arms went around her. "How did I do?" Theodore for some bloody reason always doubted himself with Luna.

"Feels like before, when we were together in our other life," she whispered, her small fingers messing his hair even more.

Theodore kissed her neck and then her jaw, until he reached her lips. His hand caressed her face. "I'll be thinking of you. I'll try to be the best, for us. So he'll have no reason to threaten me."

Luna just nodded, knowing what he was saying. For now, she would be with him. By his side. After all, Theodore was hers, and the only friend she had was Ginny. But she loved Theodore more and she didn't want to lose him like she had so many years ago.

After all, the good side always forgave. Didn't they?

* * *

**AN: After I wrote this it inspired me to write a multi-chap Tuna where the Dark Lord wins...Well hope you liked it and please review on your thoughts!**


End file.
